


Thoughts That Paces Through

by j_gabrielle



Series: Dandelion Fields [2]
Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Insecurities, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is returning to Asgard. Loki is doubting.</p><p>[Set in the same universe as 'Dandelion Fields']</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts That Paces Through

**Author's Note:**

> Prior knowledge of 'Dandelion Fields' is recommended and you can read that [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1754579)
> 
> Author Note: Some years have passed since that time in Dandelion Fields. Loki is about 15/16 here. (For reference, think of him as Teen!Loki in Young Avengers Volume 2 #11)

Sigyn brushes with quick, gentle strokes. She would never tell him, but more than a few ladies in the royal court were a little jealous when it came to Loki and his hair. It has been some years since Loki wedded the pride of Asgard. 

Looking into the mirror, she catches their reflections staring back. Loki is older now, the remnants of his childhood slipping away from his face and body with the passage of time. Now, the boy staring back in looking glass is no longer the child bride who first walked this halls timid and scared.

"Do you think he'll like what I am wearing?" He asks suddenly, fiddling with his sleeves. Sigyn pauses in her brushing, tucking an errant lock of dark hair behind his ear. 

"I'm sure he will, my lord."  She smiles reassuringly. Loki's lips curl gently. The soft mossy green robe he wears rustles ever so slightly in the quiet of the room. Thor had been away for months now, battling exotic foes on Midgard with his Avengers. The excitement of his impending return has sent all of Asgard into a fever of celebrations and preparations. 

Loki ducks his head, hands busy picking at the embroideries. Sigyn sets her brush down, stilling his hands with hers. "He will love every inch of you." She says softly. Loki's beautiful emerald eyes catch in the light of the sun, and briefly Sigyn chances upon the tendrils of Loki's insecurities that Frigga herself had tried to teach him to conceal.

“You musn’t let it show so obviously on your face, my lord.” She says, tilting his chin up. “Your deepest fears and desires should always remain in the dark recesses of your heart, and they must never see the light. You are the Royal Consort, Lord Loki. You do not have the privilege of weakness.”

Loki swallows, holding her gaze, nodding ever so slightly. 

A knock at the door pulls their attention away. Sigyn stands, straightening herself. “Yes?” She says as she greets the messenger at the door.

“Prince Thor has called for Heimdall. He should be here within the hour.”

“My Lord?” 

Loki rises, taking and draping himself in the cloak Thor gave him for his birthday before last. He takes his circlet, crowning himself. Sigyn proceeds to guide him by the hand as he exits his chambers.

The guards form their selves around him. Soon, all Sigyn could see was Loki’s dark head bobbing amongst the golden armours. 

The trumpets begin to sound, cheers of Asgardians rising amongst the din and Sigyn knows that the Prince has reached the gates. Hurrying to the balcony overlooking the grand courtyard, she sees Loki standing next to the Queen. 

Thor arrives on his personal stead, dismounting with grace and greeting his friends with happiness and pride etched on his face. He walks on towards his family on the steps, long red cloak billowing in the wind. He takes off his helmet, bowing in respect to his father. Sigyn watches as the Prince is greeted with open arms by his parents, the relief that he is home with them is evident especially with the Queen Mother. 

As the Prince turns to Loki, the consort bows, head lowered. Thor takes slow and gentle steps to him, the whole crowd silent as he bends his knee, lifting Loki’s hand to his lips.

“I am home.” Sigyn thinks she sees the words formed on Thor’s lips. But whatever they were, Loki blushes prettily and the crowd cheers as he greets his husband with a shy kiss to his lips.

Sigyn sighs, shaking her head. Perhaps this time around Thor will stay for much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to do more world building... *u*


End file.
